Kill the Deviation
by Faith's Trials
Summary: I never thought I'd returned to that 'world' again, "Situation's changed," She muttered, a single lilac crystal peering deep into mine, "We need you in Night Raid." - Potential AU, minor crossovers, Potential OOC, and OC-Centric.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music, references, or elements used in this story. They are owned by their respective companies and creators. **

_**Begin Chapter…**_

* * *

_**Capital City, Local Bar…**_

**Play Burn My Dread - Yumi Kawamura **

The stench of alcohol and old wood filled my nose whilst my ears picked up numerous hushed voices, talks about the latest news that happened just this evening.

"Hey, did you hear about the new Police Squad?"

"Ah, you mean the Jaegers, right?"

"Yes, apparently…"

I shut my eyes, ignoring their gossip in favor of listening to the music originating from my headphones. Maybe I should take a nap… Pulling my hood over my head, I was prepared to do just that.

"... It's rude to interrupt someone's nap, you know?" I gave out a dull mutter when I felt a familiar presence next to me. The presence offered a feminine snort in return, "You're pretty bold to walk into the Capital with just a cloak… Najenda."

"Situation's changed," The woman tersely explained, "You've gotten word of it, yes?"

"Jaegers…" I softly murmured, "Created to keep the 'peace' and fight Night Raid," I opened one eyelid to stare at a rather young woman with short silver hair and a single lilac eye, "But, that's not the troubling part. It's the fact that the group is composed of Teigu-Users with Esdese, 'Empire's Strongest,' leading it."

"As expected, you got all the details."

"Practically everyone knows it," I remarked in response to her praise, "So, what do you want? Don't tell me you're planning to recruit me."

"Ah, how'd you know?" Najenda placed her non-prosthetic hand over her mouth in surprise, "Does that mean you'll join?"

"I told you before, I'm done with that sort of business."

"No, you haven't," She countered lowly, and I narrowed an eye at her, "If you did, you wouldn't be sheltering our targets' victims, right, Faith?"

"..."

"Listen, we need your help to liberate this depraved cesspool of a world," I crossed my arms, still unconvinced of her attempt in persuasion, "Currently, Night Raid's overall strength level is below seventy-five percent and I'm on my way to Headquarters to get some members, but…"

"You think they still won't be enough against them." Finishing her train of thought, I received a small nod in agreement. This is stupid. No sane man would ever accept a job of murder for no reason, "Why me? There's plenty of stronger guys than myself."

"You think there's another sixteen-year old General-Class candidate around here?"

Najenda questioned rhetorically, sending me an even stare. Okay, stupid question...

"You already know why I stopped, don't you?"

"Yes. However, it doesn't mean you should stop just because of one mistake."

"My partner died because of my mistake," I hissed, clenching my palms as an image of a mangled body dripping of scarlet-red blood flashed in my head, "I couldn't even hold her…"

"It's been a year since her death," She said almost inaudibly, "And I'm sure she's rolling in her grave because of your wallowing in self-pity," Najenda sneered at my being, disgusted of what I've become. The silver-haired woman sighed once seeing her failed attempt to provoke me, "Trust me when I say you're not the only person to lose someone precious. Yet, unlike you, they continued strive for what they believe in. They didn't let their deaths become in vain."

"You should become a spokeswoman," A bland tone bleeding into my voice as I propped my elbow onto the table, "I always did like your speeches."

"Point is," She grumbled before her single hardened purple eye softened, "Don't you want to at least make her end mean something?"

"... And that something involves my joining your team?" Her head moved up, then down and I stayed silent for a moment. Make her meaning in death worth something… Continue our dream of saving everyone... What if I fail, though? What if I made it worse, and get everyone killed? "Will you give me some time to think?"

"Yeah, you know where it is, right?" I bobbed my head, and she motioned to leave, "By the way, Faith," I looked up from my deliberation of rejoining Night Raid to see the Head of the division smiling meaningfully, "It'll be great to have you back, some of us missed you."

Having said her final piece, Najenda sauntered off to the Revolutionary Army's Headquarters. I exhaled heavily after watching her form visibly disappear from the establishment. Kill others to save others… Kill them to save the rest… This fucked up cycle again…

"_Hey, Faith?"_ _A girl in her teens with vibrant blue-eyes and smooth, silk black-hair smiled, "Don't change, alright?"_

… Damn it. What a way to ruin my nap...

* * *

_**Capital City, Northern Mountains…**_

_**A Week Later...**_

"Hah…"

Rubbing my neck, I traversed through the heavy foliage of green and brown. If I remember correctly, it should be at the end of the cliff… Emerging from a sturdy bush, I spotted a vast forest below myself and starry night skies above. Yeah, this is definitely the place… The thought was further supported by a extremely thin, to the point of being nearly invisible, wire. Tapping on the string-like wire, I moved to dodge the multiple threads that went after me. Leaping away from them, I flipped back and landed on a nearby tree branch where I was safe from harm.

I waited a total of three minutes before someone with short green hair and bored matching-green orbs dressed in a fur-lined hooded coat, red-collared white shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes appeared from the brush. Just as I was about to greet the teen, his lazy expression vanished, replaced by a severe visage. He suddenly spun around, his hands outstretched to the side as I felt something tug on my foot then lifted into the air.

"Senpai?"

From my position, I looked up to see the Rabbaku's confused face. I smiled exhaustingly, my hanging form swaying from side to side.

"How's it hanging, Raba?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that..? Wait, that's not the question," Raba shook his head, then worked on letting me down, "What are you doing here, Senpai? Especially at night, you know the procedure."

"Ah, Najenda offered me to rejoin Night Raid, and well, I wanted to meet my favorite Kouhai first," Raba stared at me in glee, a huge grin forming on his lips. However, his upturned lips soon curled down, probably remembering the reason why I left in the first place, "Don't worry about it," I sighed, seeing that he couldn't before deciding to change the topic, "How's your love life going? Been rejected yet?"

"S-senpai!?"

I sniggered when I spotted the faint tint of pink on his cheeks. I walked forward to his home all the while listening my former comrade's words.

* * *

_**Mountains, Night Raid Hideout…**_

I scanned across the faces that I've known for a long time. The first I looked to, had smooth long black hair with bright crimson crystals that complimented her slim frame. She was clothed in a dark sleeveless white-collared mini dress and a red tie. The next is a tall, well-endowed blonde with teasing yellow eyes donning a somewhat revealing clothes. Another familiar face is a young girl with below average height wearing a frilly light pink dress complimenting her haughty pink irises and vibrant, matching-coloured pink hair which were tied into twin-tails, wearing a frilly pink dress.

The last person was someone I didn't recognize, though I've seen him sometime earlier. The young man had an average height and a fairly lean muscular physique with semi-long brown hair and green emerald eyes. He wore a white collar shirt under a beige cardigan, and was bottomed in a pair of black pants and combat boots.

"Er, it's been awhile," I clumsy said, sheepishly scratching my head at the stares I'm receiving. A single black-orb panned across the room, searching for two other individual when I remembered what happened to them, "I've heard the news… I'm sorry for not being there..." The mood sobered when I uttered my condolences.

"Yeah…"

"Geez! This isn't like us!" The blonde furiously scratched her head in discontent, "We should be celebrating! Tatsumi returned _and _we have our old friend come back! This is a really good time to drink, right!?"

"You haven't changed a bit have you, Leone-san?"

"Hmph," Leone placed a hand over her chest, cockily smirking in pride, "I'll have you know that I've been able to cut back on the alcohol."

"Is that really something you should be proud of..?" I asked then shaking my head at her grinning features, returning it with my own, "Good to see you, Leone-san."

"You too, Faith."

"I'll cook some food for us."

"Ah, I'll help," I declared, standing up from the couch, "It's been more than a year since I cooked with you, Akame."

"Alright."

"Hey, Faith! I want a parfait!"

"Still have a sweet tooth, eh Mein?"

"At least I grew, unlike you! You're sixteen and you've the same height as Tatsumi!"

"Oi!"

I chuckled softly at her mock-pout as I turned to the kitchen. Putting on an apron, I started to chop some fruit and vegetables while Akame had begun to cook the meat.

"How's everything, Akame? Are you doing well?"

"Food first, talk later."

"Yes, Ma'am! Hehe..."

Complying with her order, I speedily sliced the set of edible plants when I heard her small murmur.

"... I'm glad you're here, Faith."

* * *

"That sadistic bitch thinks she have Tatsumi? I claimed him first!"

I amusingly watched the spectacle of Leone's drunken rant as she grabbed the green-eyed boy and him under her bust. My ears registered a small complaint from my side and I turned to see Raba staring at his mug, weeping silently.

"What's so great about 'this!?' Someone tell me!"

I laughed good-naturedly, patting my friend's shoulder comfortingly. I looked at the flustered teen then began to ask questions regarding him.

"So, this is the new recruit?"

"Yeah, Tatsumi," Raba's lips twitched up, and my curiosity further intensified at the reaction, "We actually found him in one of our missions. You know about a rich family being killed a few months ago, right?"

"The one with the corpses in their storehouse?"

He nodded, sipping from his mug, "When he found out the true nature of the family, Tatsumi killed the heiress himself," He paused, probably recalling how he did it, "Seeing that, Leone suggested we take him with us and the rest is history."

"Hmm," I leaned back, letting my body rest against the couch cushions, "So, he inherited Brahdt's Teigu…" My uncovered eye peering at the young boy's back where a strapped short sword was located, "Tatsumi must've left a huge impression on him, regardless of that guy's preference."

"He left a good impression on Schere, too…"

"... I'm sorry."

"You had your reasons, and we couldn't hunt you down since you've helped us out alot," I sipped from my own cup, listening to the explanation of why I wasn't killed, "We figured you needed time to sort things out and all."

"Thanks," I mumbled quietly enough so that only Raba could catch, "Well, I better get geared up," I said, stretching my arms above me, "Is my room still there?"

"Of course. Nobody went in since you left."

* * *

_**Night Raid Hideout, Faith's Room…**_

**Play Mistic - Persona 3 OST **

Flicking the light switch, a dim radiance from the ceiling covered the space. Blinking, I leisurely strolled into the room I haven't went into for a year or so. Same as always... Taking steps befitting that of an experienced assassin towards the far end wall, I looked down at two black, rectangular sling packs that laid on a modest desk. Picking one up, I peeked inside the bag's contents. Everything's where I remembered… I sighed wistfully before travelling to my bed. I should get some shut-eye…

However, when I reached the soft plot of cotton and warmth, a gleam of light pricked the corner of my eye. That's… Directing myself towards the window, I spotted something that erased any fatigue I felt. Across from the base, a multitude of people gathered at the end of the cliff. We've been found…

Gritting my teeth, I clasped the two bags onto my waist and back then started to the main room. A few minutes of foreboding silence ended as I halted in my tracks. My body reacted, immediately whirling behind while one hand reached to the side of my sling pack. Grabbing the familiar hilt of my weapon, I registered a faint click before swinging my arm forward. My fingers curled, pulling the trigger four times letting loose bullets sailed into the air, blasting a hole in the assailants' heads and chest.

**Play Rain - Sid**

"They're quick aren't they, Kouhai?" I glanced at my left side to see Raba panting, "How many are there?"

"I can't tell," He shook his head, unable to estimate the number of adversaries that snuck in, "They're all over the base."

"I see," I mumbled, putting one hand under my chin with the other in front as I stared at it. It'd be best if we get out of here since they can hide within the structure, waiting for the chance to strike. But, it might also be their plan to lure us out in the open then bombard us with God knows what… "We'll be overwhelmed if we stay in here any further than necessary," Grabbing a barrel-like frame from the second bag, I attached the object to my weapon, forming it into an archaic long rifle. As soon as I finished preparing my weapon, the ceiling caved in. The cemented fog that form during the crash dissipated, revealing a fairly-large man without any upper-wear, "We don't have time for this."

I took aim with my upraised rifle as Raba dashed forward, swiveling to the right when the man went to retaliate. The green-eyed man's fingers twitched with dozens of wires appearing from the fingertips. As though the threads were alive, it entangled itself around the enemy's neck.

Hardened black-coloured eyes noticed a small spasm, and I instantly responded via shooting two projectiles. The first shot landed dead center in his head, leaving almost nothing of his features before the second left a hole in place of the man's heart. His body fell flat, convulsing while all the blood slowly drained from the corpse.

"Senpai!"

My gaze panned up to Raba, and I saw him rubbing his green hair. Taking a closer look, I noticed a tiny wisp of smoke on his head, "My bad," I muttered, sheepishly scratching my cheek, "I'll make it up to you later, right now…"

"Ah…"

We took a brief glimpse behind to see dozens of expressionless men and women. I nodded gravely to my junior and he returned it with his own.

"Run!"

Raba and I yelled, pumping as much strength into our legs as we can. Raba, then screamed a question regarding the sprinting 'dolls.'

"Why'd they have to be so fucking fast!?"

"As your senpai, I order you to ask them yourself!"

"Fuck that!"

"Language!"

"We're the same age!"

Raba's lips motioned to say more before someone interrupted with a commanding tone, "Get behind me!" Heavy thuds entered my heads as Akame made quick-work of our pursuers, "Are you two okay?"

"Hah, as expected of Akame-chan," Pride bled through his tone, praising the red-eyed killer of skills, "She's way too good."

"Although, I'm opposing you," A foreign voice reverberated throughout the hall as we directed our attention to the speaker, "I stand in awe of your ability," A slim, tall man with chin length hair clothed in some kind of uniform stood across from us accompanied by two similarly dressed men, "Call me Toby." He lunged, bouncing to wall to wall before appearing in front of Akame with an outstretched foot.

Instantly reacting to the kick, Akame sidestepped before unsheathing her blade for a quick kill. The short exchange ended and somehow that man was unharmed aside from his scuffed arm. Armor? No, it's different. Teigu? No… My thoughts didn't progress any further because I had to evade an incoming fist at my being.

"Tsk, you're in the way," My perception of time slowed as I swerved in mid-air, trying to steady my aim. Markers visible only to me appeared in various places of my enemy. Resting my rifle on my waist, I gripped it with two hands before firing at the marks. Right elbow, left knee, chest, head… My hands shifted to each mark I found until his structure was nothing, but mere flesh, blood and bone. My line of sight snapped to the second to see that it was already taken care of, then to the last as he kneeled down with parts of his limbs chopped off, "Damn… I've gotten rusty…" I groused about my waning skills.

"Come on, we need to meet with the others outside."

"I'll stay here. Provide some long-range support and deal with any stragglers around."

I replied to Akame's proposal, already setting up shop by placing my gear on a destroyed window. They stared at me, then to each other before nodding while I attached a scope on my firearm.

"We'll be counting on you."

"Ah, leave it to me."

My attention shifted once they went off to their comrades, glaring heatedly at the cliff where they're positioned in. Shit, this isn't a good spot and I can't move without compromising their formation… Accepting the fact that I'm incapable of taking them out, I returned to supporting my allies.

**Play Chain - Back-On**

Inhale… Exhale… I commanded my body, ignoring everything irrelevant to my objective. Reopening my eyes, I've found a total of ten marks hidden in the forest. Ten marks appeared once more, targeting the next set of deaths I'm aiming for. My arms moved into every enemy I've detected until the only ones left were being handled by my comrades.

"Susanoo!"

A cloud of particles blocked my view after a small blur crashed unto the ground. The dust eventually cleared, allowing me to analyze the newcomer. I've noticed a rather distinctive feature about the tall man, is that he had horns protruding from either side of his head. Another part is the circled centered on his chest. A Teigu? While think this, I studied his attire which was a white robe and black undersuit. Before I could completely appraise him, he began his assault on our foes. Within a minute, all of the trespassers had been decimated, only leaving that man standing in the clearing.

Are you sure you still need me, Najenda? Your friend seems capable enough against anyone barring General-class… An intense flare of light cut me off of my musing as the male's arm had been sheared apart from him before it instantly reformed into a new limb. Yeah… Definitely a Teigu…

My observation averted to my right side where a group of five 'dolls' emerged from the dark hall. How troubling… Calmly, my left hand dug deep into my lower bag as the five muted attackers charged at me. Finding what I was searching for, my feet pushed off the ground and into the open space. Rotating a hundred and eighty degrees, I used the momentum of my spin to propel two explosives at the interior of the base. I felt an intense heat and smoke burst through the building with rubble and cement travelling down toward me. However, my person was quickly snatched before the man-made stone could even hit me.

"You're flashy as always."

My saviour casually commented as I unceremoniously let my back flop down on the smooth surface. I let out a groan, unused to the combat that I've forsaken whilst replying to her statement.

"It got the job done, didn't it?" My tense muscles relaxed, merely basking the cold fresh air for a moment before reverting to my previous demeanour, "Anyways, we should deal with that first." I advised, lifting a finger directed at an increasingly growing monstrosity.

"Ah," Najenda made a sound in acknowledgement, leading the flying animal down, "Mein!"

"On it!"

Following the unsaid order, the pink-eyed girl weakly jumped onto the Flying-Type Dang Beast. Supporting the petite girl and her Teigu with both hands, Najenda brought us back into the night sky. A flickering radiance appeared before it stabilized, shaping itself into a tiny ball of light. The ball 'ruptured' a split second later with a streak energy connecting into the monsters head, then vanishing the next second. The end result made the giant lose its balance, causing it to tumbled backward. This favorable outcome allowed my ally to dash up to its head without much issue until its hand went in to crush him. Though it went in vain because of the Humanoid-Type Teigu halting it in its tracks with a fierce thrust of his staff.

"I consign you!" Declaring that familiar line, Akame shot through the air with her sword slashing into the enemy. Although the cut was shallow, her blade had done its purpose of killing the enemy. Scribbles of red crawled all over our foe as the life in his eyes drained until his body slackened, "You're still fortunate for receiving a quick death."

* * *

"Haah…" I released a sigh, rubbing my neck in exhaustion, "What now? Your home's compromised."

"I'll contact the reconnaissance team to look for a new base," The Head of Night Raid calmly said, scanning the damaged structure, "In the meantime, we'll go find a temporary hideout. All of you go pack up. We'll leave by dawn."

Everyone nodded and went to pack whatever they have. As they marched into their home, I approached Najenda who had begun to write the message.

"Najenda."

"Faith, glad to see you back with us."

The silver-haired woman smiled meaningfully and I returned the expression. She motioned to continue her letter before I spoke.

**Play Tartarus 0d06 - Persona 3 OST **

"Leader," Saying my old name for her, Najenda stopped and turned to me again with a quizzical face, "Will you grant a request of mine?"

"... What is it?" She asked after noting my steely gaze, "You're normally not this serious unless it's a mission."

"... You already know about that I've helped most of our casualties, right?"

"Don't tell me you've become involved with one of them, Faith…"

"I had to," I responded, my voice gaining a tone of resolve when I recalled her face, "Otherwise, she would have died."

"... You haven't changed at all," She commented once seeing my determined visage, "Alright, we'll send for someone to get her out of there-"

"-No, that's not what I mean," I shook my head, and she tilted her head in confusion, "I'm asking to bring her with us."

My clarification caused the older woman to narrowed her eye. A frown formed on her face as she spoke.

"You know our rules. We can't take a civilian, let alone a _victim_, with us."

"She stopped being a civilian the minute she hired you," I said evenly to my superior, folding my arms in front of me, "Listen, consider it as recruiting another member for Night Raid."

"Wait, you're saying..." I nodded to Najenda's implied sentence and she stayed silent for a short time. Finally, she sighed heavily, rubbing her temple with her prosthetic appendage, "How skilled is she?"

"If I were to rank her, she'd be Contractor-Class," I claimed, recollecting the missions I oversaw of her, "She's good enough to hold her own against a Teigu-User."

"Oh? That's better than I'd expected," Najenda admitted, clearly impressed given by her pleased expression, "You must be a good teacher."

I snorted, shifting my weight on my legs. I averted my sight to the building's entrance where the group had emerged. That's fast, it's only been five minutes...

"So, will you accept my request?"

Ignoring the compliment, I brought us back to the main subject of our conversation.

"Alright," Putting a hand into her pant's pocket, then bringing it up to her mouth, "Hurry up, we're only staying here for an hour."

The corner of my lips turned up, forming into a small, but significant smile, "Thank you, Najenda," She simply waved off my gratitude as she puffed on her cigarette, "I'll be back-"

"-Um," A sweet and silky voice spoke up, cutting me off from my farewell, "Mind if I tag along?" I looked to the speaker, her face obscured by a large cloak except the mouth which was curled up into a grin. So, we have three new members, including myself, "I need to get some supplies." The shrouded being casually explained to our boss.

"Mm," Najenda hummed, musing the options of letting two Night Raiders go into the Capital. She eventually shrugged, "Fine, I'm leaving her in your care, Faith."

I nodded, and gestured to follow me with a single digit of my left hand while the other disassemble my rifle before sliding it into my bag, leaving only a black, guardless hilt with some kind of handgun cartridge in the pommel. I've never thought I'd see this again… I thought, grimly gazing at the heavy tool that rested on palm, remembering the bloody ordeals that I've went through with it.

"I haven't seen a Teigu like that before."

Blinking, I snapped out of my stupor at the sudden remark next to me. My uncovered eye switched from the handle to the person with an unfazed gaze. She reciprocated the stare with a simple smile as I open my mouth to respond.

"It's not a Teigu at all," Tossing it up before slipping it into my coat's sleeves, "It's something I made a long time ago."

"Eh?" At this point, we had stopped in the middle of forest's trail that lead to the Capital, "Then, you've been fighting without any special item the entire time?"

"Why so surprise? It's not that uncommon to fight toe-to-toe against those relics with a simple tool."

Her tone of disbelief caused me to genuinely asked what's so shocking about a 'normal' warrior able to fight Teigu-Users. My feet pushed of the dirt floor, resuming our track to the corrupted city. She soon started as well, falling into step with me as I reflected on those game-changing weapons. Mythical, and extremely powerful items that date back into the founding of the now twisted Empire. The textbooks said that the First Emperor feared that the Empire would eventually fall to ruin and wishing to prevent it, ordered many of the greatest minds in the world to make these strong weapons and armor.

The reason why they're so powerful wasn't just because of their makers. But, by also the materials they're created from, such as the Danger Beasts. Sometimes called Risk Species, these creatures had unique abilities that gave them the upper-hand against Humans. And these objects became so valuable because the Teigu inherited the remains' unique properties.

Many images of various Imperial Arms popped up. All of them useful. All of them equally dangerous if one isn't careful.

"But," My brief mental review of the mysterious relics were put aside when my company expressed her thoughts, "How'd you survive so long against them?"

"Just because you have a Teigu, it doesn't mean you automatically win," I coolly replied, promptly pointing at the greenery that surrounded us, "'Find the enemy's Achilles' Heel, emphasize it. Use the scenery to your advantage, get them to your level, then go for the kill. Nothing's perfect, everything has a weakness, no matter how small it is.'" I recited the lines of my unpleasant training as memories of my harsh education sped through my mind.

"The most basic and fundamental building-blocks of a Contractor, huh?"

"... You know?"

I inquired softly, shifting my head to her in order to see unknown member's face. Was she part of the 'Initiation?' I don't recognize her voice, though and I would've received info about it…

"No," A slight ripple of her thin cloak indicated that she shook her head, "I only heard of them from my colleagues."

"I see…"

I muttered wistfully, unable to squash the faint hope that I wasn't the last. A stupid wish… Considering that I was the one of the few to kill them…

"I know about you..." She whispered softly, attempting to fill the odd silence, "You're the last of 'Empire's Contractors.' Made to undertake missions given by the officials, or the wealthy to whatever they desire, right?"

I didn't bother to say otherwise. I couldn't, because what the shrouded unknown said is true. Officially, Contractors was, as she stated, created to do the dirty work of our employees. From guarding to executing, we were built to be completely capable in any field needed of us. Of course, some of us are more suited to one particular branch than the other, so we're more favored into that domain by our… Masters.

"You think I'm untrustworthy?"

I asked bluntly, comprehending the indirect accusation to my sincerity. As though surprised of my connecting her statement to an unsaid claim, she raised her arms and quickly waved them in denial.

"No, no," She shook her head and I saw a faint colour of orange under the hood, "I'm just curious how you got out of their claws."

"... I made a deal."

Like a door shut closed, my delayed words signified the end of our conversation.

"_It's alright, Faith."_

… Damn it.

* * *

_**Capital City, Red-Light District…**_

**Play Truth Of My Destiny - Ceui**

Approaching a seemingly abandoned and desolate warehouse at the edge of the section known for their lust, I rapped softly on the rusted iron twice. Two seconds after the first set, I hit the barrier three times before it shifted open, revealing a small and fragile-like, light-skinned hand clutching the door. A flutter of pale pink entered my vision as the limb's owner eventually appeared in full display. My calm gaze met a pair of elated crystals, tinted in the lightest shade of pink with a wide smile of relief. Her smooth, shoulder-length pink hair gently flowed down to her somewhat flustered face, showing that she might've just gotten back not that long ago. She had a thinner frame than most girls I've seen, and with the shape of her face, one would think that she's a young teenager.

The girl in front of me, whose lips were still upturned, was garbed in a zipped-up pink long coat that went down to her thighs. Along with the jacket, she was bottomed in a black skirt, matching leggings, and pink boots. Although, I had told her to wear something more normal, her appearance would no doubt attract a large amount of attention, regardless of what she wore…

"Ah, Faith-san."

She greeted happily, shifting the door wider to let me in. I nodded in acknowledgement to her hail as I promptly moved past her to gather our belongings.

"Did anything strange happen, Air?"

I hastily questioned, grabbing a knife pouch from my desk while tossing a bag to her. Taking a brief glance at her, I saw her brows furrow in an attempt to remember anything odd. While waiting for Air's answer, I went over to the armory room to retrieve the more important tools and gear. Placing the equipment into a duffel, I gave a once-over around the well-kept interior of our lodgings. Knives, check... Armor, check... Weapon Frames, check... Clothes, check... Okay, this should be everything... Deeming that nothing else was left to collect, I walked towards my charge's quarters to help.

"Erm," Air scratched her head in uncertainty, "I… don't think so… why?" She responded, then added her own inquiry as she followed along with my actions.

My mouth opened to answer it when a series of furious taps cut me off, resounding the deathly silent building. The light knocks persisted until a voice, belonging to the organization I recently joined, called out.

"Faith! Are you there?" Taking steps with a minimal amount of force, I quietly drew closer to the source. Gripping the knob, I turned to Air and raised a hand to signal her to get ready. Comprehending the inaudible command, she grimly inclined her head, hefting a bag half her size over her shoulder as I slowly opened the door, "Finally!" Once the iron barrier slid away, the new member of Night Raid slipped past me toward the structure's center, "You ready to get going? Anything needed to finish?" She twirled, scanning her surroundings of my temporary safe house. It finally ended when she turned to an astonished Air, "Hm?"

"Er, hello?"

Air's daze wore off and replaced with unease by the sudden attention to her being. Not a sound came of the other girl before she gave out a pleased hum.

"You're cute."

"E-eh?"

"Hey," I casually intervened on a potentially troublesome scene, "Were you followed?" I scrutinized the outside, then shifting my glare toward the cloaked girl, "You're finished with your errands, yes?"

"Yeah, I'm done, and no, nobody shadowed me…"

"Alright, let's get going…" They replied with their own agreements and I motioned to move before I felt a heavy, unadulterated intent of bloodlust, "... I thought you said nobody shadowed you."

"Ehehe," Addressing the nameless girl, she sheepishly laughed while rubbing her arm in embarrassment, "I… might have angered someone on my way here."

"... Let's just deal with this…"

* * *

_**End Chapter...**_

**A/N: Hello, readers! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story on 'Akame** **ga Kiru!' **

**This is around the middle of canon and might diverge later on. There are some generalized terms that I took from my other story because they're so general, I felt it'd fit in this world as well.**

**Well, I have nothing else to say. Tell me what you think and if there's anything I improve on! I'll see you guys next chapter!**


End file.
